


We're The Same

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra!Keith, Human!Shiro, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Sheithlentines, im sorry he's a furry, im sorry he's literally a cat, keith a furry???, not enough fluff, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheithlentines for @ThruThePrismArt on Twitter! I hope you like it Kat, Happy Valentines Day! <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Galra!Keith and Human!Shiro fluffy times

The door to Shiro’s room slid open to reveal Keith standing right outside of it.   
  
“Hey, uh, Shiro mind if I come in here?” Keith asked, looking around to make sure none of the other paladins were lurking around at this time of night.   
  
“Huh? Oh, hey, Keith. Sure come on in,” Shiro replied, patting the bed next to him for the red paladin to come sit.   
  
“Thanks,” Keith muttered, slipping passed the door and pressing the button to let it close.   
  
Once the door was fully closed Keith settled in next to Shiro. The black paladin looked completely exhausted. Keith knew he hadn’t been sleeping very well after what happened at the Blade of Marmora headquarters. Everything they had been told, how Keith found out he was...part Galran. It was obviously taking a toll on Shiro.   
  
Shiro trusted him no matter what, he had to, they had known each other for years, nothing could break that trust. Could it?   
  
“What’s on your mind buddy? You look upset about something,” Shiro’s voice was calm as he gently rested a hand on Keith’s back, “You can talk to me you know.”   
  
Keith avoided eye contact with Shiro but enjoyed the feeling of the others human hand against his back.   
  
“Just thinking about a lot. I’m fine,” Keith said flatly, wanting to not worry Shiro anymore but obviously failing at this point.   
  
“Keith, what’s wrong?” Shiro’s voice became stern as he gently moved the other paladins chin so he was looking up at him.   
  
“I…” Keith couldn’t bring himself to speak all that much, Shiro’s silver eyes were sharp and staring right back into his violet hues.   
  
Shiro was silent as he watched Keith try to form a response in his head.   
  
“It’s the whole thing that happened at the Blade of Marmora... it’s been bugging me and-” Keith stopped himself, trying to word his next sentence as best as possible, “I can tell it’s bugging you too. Do you...still trust me Shiro?”   
  
“Of course, I trust you. I don’t know why you think I wouldn’t still trust you, but yeah, it has been bugging me,” Shiro replied, letting go of Keith’s chin to fold his hands and look at them.   
  
“If only you’ve seen the new features I’ve gotten,” Keith huffed out a laugh, gaze shifting down to the floor.   
  
“Features?” Shiro looked back up, staring at Keith with confusion.   
  
“Oh, uh…let me show you,” Keith said, scooting away from Shiro slightly to turn his ‘features’ different. His ears became fluffy, purple, and almost cat-like, while his face became covered in little purple blotches of skin along with his hands and neck. His eyes kept the human shape but the iris changed to golden instead of the normal purple hue.   
  
“Oh,” Shiro said, a small bit of shock showing in his eyes as he watched the transformation.   
  
“Yeah it’s…pretty weird. It happened the other night after we found out about all this. I don’t know how, it just...happened,” Keith replied, looking down at the blotches on his hands and the small claws that rested at the tips of his fingers.   
  
Shiro didn’t respond, just, stared at the other, taking in every piece of him with a soft gaze.   
  
“Shiro?” Keith broke the silence, getting embarrassed from Shiro staring at him.   
  
“I- Sorry, it’s just so interesting. You’re so pretty,” Shiro said bluntly, the words coming out of his mouth as he was too mesmerized by Keith’s new ‘features’.     
  
“P-pretty?” Keith looked away, a purple-blue hue coming onto his cheeks.   
  
“You’re blush is even purple...wow…” Shiro replied, gently touching Keith’s cheek with the tips of his human hands fingers.   
  
“Shiro!” Keith exclaimed, trying to back away but Shiro pulling him closer and giving him a noogie.   
  
“Oh, come on, I’m just messing with you. It’s just super interesting to see this,” Shiro said, letting Keith go and ruffling his hair one last time before watching Keith try to flatten it.    
  
Keith just sighed and turned his head away, his ears lowering a little before perking back up when he felt Shiro take his hand, bring it up, and press his lips to it.   
  
“W-what are you doing, Shiro?” Keith asked, wanting to pull away but at the same time wanting him to continue.   
  
“You’re still Keith,” Shiro mumbled, moving the hand to kiss the tips of his fingers, “No matter what.”   
Keith looked off to the side, his head instantly getting turned back to Shiro when Shiro lifted his other hand to press it against Keith’s cheek.   
  
Letting his eyes close, Keith leaned into Shiro’s palm, nuzzling it like a cat would.   
  
Shiro couldn’t help but watch Keith, how he seemed to act almost like a cat, how they would bump against your hand when they wanted to be pet.   
  
Lifting his other hand, Shiro couldn’t help but place it on top of Keith’s head, his hand moving in soft movements and fingers laced through Keith’s thick, black locks.   
  
Keith leaned into both of his hands, loving the feeling of them both Shiro leaned back, Shiro crawling over to him and leaning into his chest, nuzzling his face into it.   
  
“Keith you’re so- what was that?” Shiro’s face went from soft and loving to extremely confused as Keith sat up and flew to the other side of the bed.   
  
“Did I just…purr?” Keith asked, his features shifting back to all human.   
  
“I don’t know did you?” Shiro asked, sitting up and staring at Keith.   
  
“I don’t know? Do Galra purr?”   
  
Keith and Shiro exchanged confused glances a few times before the silence between them was broken.   
  
“Anyway, come back over here,” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, reaching over to Keith and guiding him back onto his chest.   
  
Keith stayed silent the whole time, just laid between Shiro’s legs with his head against Shiro’s chest, his own chest resting against Shiro’s belly.   
  
“You really aren’t...scared of me being Galra?” Keith asked, gently taking Shiro’s hand in his own.   
  
“Nope. It doesn’t both me. Besides,” Shiro paused, placing his bionic arm around Keith’s back, “I’m part Galra, too.”   
  
Keith let out a little laugh into Shiro’s chest, snuggling in and letting his eyes shift.   
  
“Oh and uh, why did you come to my room in the middle of the night?” Shiro asked, leaning his head back.   
  
“Well…I-” Keith stuttered, fiddling with Shiro’s hand.   
  
“You wanted to snuggle didn’t you?” Shiro said flatly.   
  
“N-no,” Keith replied, hiding his embarrassment.   
  
“It’s okay, it’s always nice snuggling with you,” Shiro nuzzled his face down, gently resting it in Keith’s hair.   
  
Keith went silent, letting his eyes shut completely as the only noise that filled the room was his breath mingling with Shiro’s. It was nice for the two of them to be all alone together.   


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakakashii


End file.
